I Want to be Hokage!
by In times of crisis we unite
Summary: Naruto says he wants to be hokage from the day he was born till even now, but his words have begun to twist slightly. He begins to talk about getting a certain best friend back, protecting his friends who have become his family, & following his sensei's


"I Want to Be Hokage!"

"I Want to Be Hokage!"- Naruto (one-shot) Sum: Naruto says he wants to be hokage from the day he was born till even now, but his words have begun to twist slightly. He begins to talk about getting a certain best friend back, protecting his friends who have become his family, & following his sensei's legacy. Even though he is still saying the same thing, more words have been added to his vocabulary. So what does Naruto truly want now?

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters though that would be totally awesome and cool if I could. But that is only a far off dream as Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and not myself. T-T This is my first fanfic ever and I hope that it is ok. Please, please review!

"Gaki! Come here, I need to talk to you!"

Naruto walked into the Hokage's office and gave Tsunade a questioning gaze before asking, "What's up Granny Tsunade? You need me for a mission or something?"

A vein popped out on Tsunade's forehead as she growled, "How many times have I told you not to call me Granny, Gaki?" Tsunade sighed and continued before Naruto could rant about still being called Gaki, "And for why I need you it is, well, somewhat of a mission. I suppose it ends up on how you view this conversation." Naruto closed his mouth and raised his eyebrow, inquiring what she meant. "Naruto let me ask you a few questions." Naruto gave her a curious look, but still nodded his head yes. Tsunade sighed, leaned forward, placed her chin on her hands, and looked straight at Naruto before asking, "Naruto do you still wish to become Hokage?"

Naruto blinked a few times with an intelligent, "Huh?"

Tsunade sighed and gave her head a shake, "Do you still want to become a Hokage? I mean I know that ever since you were born you wanted to be Hokage and even now you say you want to become Hokage, but do you really want to become Hokage, Naruto?"

Naruto blinked a couple of times before frowning and saying, "Of course I want to be Hokage, Granny Tsunade. What kind of a question is that? I'm not going to quit until I get that spot from right under your nose," he pointed a finger towards her to make his exclamation even greater before continuing, "Rokudaime Hokage is going to be my position yet! Just you watch!"

Tsunade frowned and sighed, "How on earth did I know that you were going to respond that way Gaki? Listen, Naruto, I know that you want to be Hokage so very badly, but what about everything else you love? If you were to become Hokage, would you be able to give up the other things that you love and wish to achieve?"

Naruto's eyes widened as he exclaimed, "What? What are you talking about Tsunade? Becoming Hokage means I can finally protect what I love properly! So why would I have to give up the things I love Tsunade? Explain it to me!"

Tsunade sighed and gave her head a shake once again, "Naruto I know about everything that you want to have and I know for a fact that you simply can't have it all. Certainly, you can protect the ones who are practically your family here in the village as a Hokage, but you won't be able to hang out regularly with them like you usually do and they might not be able to see you as the same person as before. It's not just them that may become a problem though Naruto. What about Jiraiya's legacy? I know that you wanted to continue his legacy, but to do that you would need to travel and being Hokage means you can barely leave your own office. Not to mention," Tsunade stopped dramatically before scrunching her nose and continuing, "The Uchiha…" Naruto frowned, beginning to see where Tsunade was taking this conversation and what she was really questioning. Naruto opened his mouth to argue back, but Tsunade held up her hand; making Naruto close his mouth again. Tsunade continued once again, "Naruto I know that the Uchiha was once your friend and a special person in your life like Iruka, Kakashi, and Sakura, but you need to start seeing the fact that he is a traitor. Now before you start to give a proper argument, let me finish. I know that the fact of the Uchiha being a traitor will convince you of absolutely nothing, but I also know that you cannot be concerned with the Uchiha if you ever become Hokage nor can you chase after him like you always do. That is why, Naruto, I want to know if you truly want to become Hokage or not? So what is it that you want Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki? Which of the four paths will you choose: your friends, Jiraiya's legacy, the Uchiha, or Hokage?" Tsunade let her hands rest on her chin as she laid an even stare onto Naruto, whose eyes were now downcast and shadowed under his hair. Tsunade frowned. _Well Gaki how are you going to answer? Or are you going to answer at all? _*Heh Heh* Tsunade looked up at Naruto, only to see him chuckle once more.

"Hey Granny have I ever told you what my dream is?"

Tsunade face faulted as she said "huh". She looked up and met a now smiling Naruto's eyes. Tsunade raised an eyebrow, but replied, "Of course Gaki. You want to become Hokage right?"

Naruto let out another small chuckle before asking, "Yeah, but why do I want to become Hokage though?" Tsunade opened her mouth, but widened her eyes instead of saying something as realization sunk in. Naruto smiled and continued, seeing as Tsunade was too dumbstruck to say anything, "It's true. I want to be Hokage very badly, but the reason behind that is to have people acknowledge who I am and that I am standing here; living. Granny, I did find those people: Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, Shikamaru, and even that idiot, traitor of a jerk Sasuke. Heh the list doesn't even stop there." Naruto gave Tsunade another sincere smile before continuing, "My dream was to be acknowledged and be able to love people who will show me love and care for me back. And that's why I won't let anyone go Granny. The acknowledgement that I got when I was younger was what kept me from losing myself and that's why I continuously go after that jerk and stay close to the other people like Sakura-chan. I want to keep showing them the acknowledgement that they always used to show me. I promised myself that I would try and hold them like they always held me up from falling into the darkness." Naruto stood up and walked to the door before stopping and turning around. He gave Tsunade a big smile and gave the Guy-sensei thumbs up before telling her, "I made a promise, and I don't go back on my word! That's my nindo, my ninja way!"

Naruto walked out, determination in his words as Tsunade chuckled and face palmed. "Of course you did, Gaki. Make sure you keep your promise then Gaki, no, future Hokage."

Please review whether on the story being good or bad and critism is gladly accepted as long as it is gentle!


End file.
